


Valentines Day Suprise

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in womens underwear, Contest Entry, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, schmoopy, smutty then funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to surprise Dean for Valentines Day. Contest entry. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day Suprise

When Dean entered his room in the bunker, he paused and grinned.

On his bed laid out some roses, which were arranged in a straight line.

“Cas.” He said wistfully, knowing his lover was responsible for this. Castiel would never admit it, but he really took in the romantic sense of humanity, especially since he Fell.  
“Happy Valentines, Dean.” A voice said next to him. He looked to the side and saw Castiel wearing a green robe, which he noticed was his. 

“Cas, you don’t have to do this.” He said, already walking to the ex-angel and fingering his robe.

“But I wanted to. It’s a special holiday for lovers Dean, such as us.”

“I see.” Dean said, looking at his lover up and down, “Do you have anything under that?”

“Yes, I do. But I suggest you close the door. I rather not startle Sam or Kevin and also for privacy.”

Dean smiled broadly as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Castiel smiled as he peeled the robe off himself and let it fall to the floor, making Dean gape.

Castiel was wearing nothing but a red thong with pink stockings that were hooked up with black garters. Dean just stared at the sight and then moved a piece of furniture in front of the door, then looked back at Castiel. 

“Cas…fuck…Cas.” Dean whispered.

“Are you going to stand there or do something?” Castiel huffed impatiently. 

Dean let out a laugh, then suddenly lunging at him, kissing him harshly. Castiel gripped Deans shoulder, forcing the jacket off him. He gripped Castiels ass-cheeks, squeezing them, making Castiel moan. Dean then grabbed the garters and let them snap against his thighs, making him squeak.

“You fucking tease.” Dean moaned into his ear. He then picked up Castiel bridal-style, making him laugh, and walking over to the bed. They resumed kissing, but more softly as Dean sat on the bed, suddenly yelping in pain. 

“Dean, what is the matter?” Castiel asked in concern.

“Dammit, Cas! The thorns!” Dean exclaimed, making Cas groan in sympathy. 

They then looked at each other and burst out laughing as they slid down to the floor, thinking this would definitely be a memorable Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson here children is to make sure your roses don’t have thorns.
> 
> This is a fic I am submitting to cuddlepuss Valentines Day contest, first time ever for me. I first thought of doing Sabriel, but then I decided to do Destiel. This took about 40 minutes to write, amazing what you could think of during Psychology class. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be smut, but then this popped into my head. I thought them have a funny Valentine’s Day fic.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
